Tu, yo y los columpios
by Kamill-san
Summary: Siempre se juntaban en los columpios, pero un día que parece normal, Se recibió otra noticia, narrando el resto de nuestras vidas, desde aquel día Basado en una pelicula, no recuerdo el nombre pero pero supongo que más de uno sabe, agradeceria que me dieran el nombre. Personajes propiedad de Hijame Izamaya


Simplemente lo tenia todo, el amor de una familia, su esposa y su pequeña hija de tres años, se desordenó su negro cabello, y miro a la pequeña niña que se entretenía viendo las imagenes del libro de cuentos favoritos.

Su cabello castaño chocolate caia lacio por su espalda en forma de trenzas, sus ojos verde oliva miraban fijamente el libro de cuentos, que había adquirido de el mejor amigo de la pareja, Irvin Smith

...

Sonrió al recordar a su hija ya habian pasado un año desde que Hanji y Rivaille se habían devorciado, su hija de ya cuatro años ya tenía otro padre, pero no le guardaba rincores a la que había sido el amor de su vida, eran amigos.

Miro la hora era sábado por la mañana, de julio, le alegrabn los sabados, ya que iría a "los columpios" y vería a su mejor amiga de derecho en la universidad; Petra Ral, la pelinaranja de ojos miel y hermosa y dulce sonrisa, ella era su mejor consejera desde que empezó la universidad hace ya cuatro años, lo ayudaba con su hija, sus citas con Hanji, y su mayor problema... Cocinar, el era horrible en la cocina pero ella era todo lo contrario, se levantó y se vistió con una polera negra y pantalones azules, limpió toda la casa, en tan solo una hora, odiaba la suciedad y todo eso, la mugre era la muerte personificada.

Desayuno un zumo de naranja y unas tostadas, labo sus dientes y salio de su casa para ir a los columpios, donde se encontraba Petra.

Se subio a su auto y conducio hasta el parque de los columpios, la calle segun Levi tenia un nombre muy estúpido, era el sendero de flores. Pero para Petra pareció el mejor nombre de las calles de Francia.

Desde su auto la vio allí sentada, jugando con sus dedos mientras se balanceaba en este, su cabello anaranjado bailaba con el viento, y una flor blanca relucia en el lado derecho de au cabello corto, traia un vestido crema con flores de colores por el vestido y sus pequeños pies relucian zapatillas brillantes de un dorado primaveral.

Levi se sentó a su lado, en el columpio de la derecha, Petra levantó la mirda para ver como Rivaille le miraba con una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa.

Hablaban de sus vidas, de los traabajos siempre se juntaban para hacerlos y mantenían la confianza caa uno en el otro.

-valla ya se ah hecho de noche- Rivaille pareció sonrojarce, pero la luz naranja del anochecer lo camuflaba.

-Petra...- la chica levantó su mirda sonriéndole tímidamente. Abrio su boca para continuar pero el sonido de la llubia caer lo cortó.

-oh no va a llover- dijo la chica mientras se mojaba la cara

-que tiene de malo eso- dijo Rivaille haciendo una mueca.

-que no tengo auto y mi bicicleta la deje en Donni's- según lo que sabía Levi era una mecánica de motos y bicis.

-si quieres puedo llevarte- la chica dijo "harias eso por mi?" haciendo que este se sonrojara poco visible. -Petra estamos empapados claro que lo haría- dijo a la chica le sonrio y acepto.

Ambos subieron al auto de Levi y este conducio hasta el departamento de ella, aun lo recordaba hace cuatro años y estaba allí en perfectas condiciones.

Levi acompaño a Petra hasta el número de su casa. Y antes que ella entrará este le aujeto la muñeca. -esto no es fácil para alguien como yo...- le susurró con la cabeza baja-pero, tu...-Petra creyó imaginar que este se sonrojo y esta lo izo con mucha más potencia.-yo... Estoy enamorado de ti- la chica sonrojo hasta no poder mas, su corazón empezo a latir mucho mas fuerte, ella igual sentía lo mismo.

Tres meses, tres hermosos y felicesces meses, habían pasado, la pareja de jovenes, no podía ser mas feliz.

sus vidas estaban completas, tal para cual. Y lo fue mas cuando un año mas tarde este le propuso Matrimonio, la chica no dudo en aceptar, eran los mejores años de su vida, que pasaría junto al él, el que le robo el corazón el primer año de universidad. Petra cruzaba las calles, de el paso del sol, para ir a decirle a su mejor amiga Hanji Zoe sobre su compromiso sabia que ella había sido su ex pareja, pero era la única amiga mujer que ella tenía. Petra siempre usaba un vestido, o una falda era siempre ese tipo de chica dulce y muy femenina. Estaba muy entusiasmada, que no notó que un camion habia perdido los frenos. Lo que paso luego fue lo más horrible que pudo haber pasado, Rivaille se encontraba en la ambulancia, hablandole a Petra, que sangraba de la nariz y boca, le hablaba pero no respondía, cuando de sus labios salio un devil te amo, para cerrar sus ojos para siempre. La veía en todas partes, técnicamente pasaba las noches emborachandoce, desde que ella murio su vida no tenia sentido, nada, un alma suelta., su corazon había muerto con ella. Y alli la vio, sonriendo al mesero que le traia una bebida, su cabello se veia mas oscuro pero estaba seguro de que era ella. La miro, unos segundo y la abrazó llorando en su hombro, sintio un duro golpe que lo dejo en el suelo, la sombra de una persona alta lo habia golpeado trato de devolverle el golpe pero no pudo. Debilmente llego a la puerta de Hanji. Donde habrio su hija de ya cinco años. La pequeña grito asustada llamando la atención de Hanji, el que había sido su marido estaba ya inconsciente en el frio suelo. -Petra... Petra...- decia levantandoce de un sueño. -Que bueno que despertaste estaba preocupada-Petra se saco sus lentes y le extendió la bandeja. Desperto sudando estaba en su cama, se levanto y aseo hasta llegar al parque sel recuerdo, camino hasta la tumba 105 y la miro.

Petra Ral 1989-2014

"Siempre te recordaremos hasta el fin de nuestros días"


End file.
